


Mon très cher apprenti

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anidala, F/M, Fan theory, One Shot, Sadistic Sidious
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] Il existe une théorie de fans, qui prétend que Padmé serait morte parce que Sidious aurait pris sa force vitale pour la transmettre à un Vader grièvement blessé et ainsi le garder en vie, même après que les machines de son armure médicale aient pris le relais.<br/>Nous allons aujourd'hui l'explorer à travers les pensées de Sidious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mon très cher apprenti

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [My dear apprentice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419763) by [LadySidious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySidious/pseuds/LadySidious)



> Il existe une théorie de fans, qui prétend que Padmé serait morte parce que Sidious aurait pris sa force vitale pour la transmettre à un Vader grièvement blessé et ainsi le garder en vie, même après que les machines de son armure médicale aient pris le relais.  
> Nous allons aujourd'hui l'explorer à travers les pensées de Sidious.

Lorsque je vous ai vu, Lord Vader, mourant sur cette berge, à côté d'une rivière de lave, je vous avoue avoir été effrayé. J'ai eu peur que les plans que j'avais montés pour vous depuis si longtemps prennent si subitement fin, bien que vous m'ayez déjà été très utile en exterminant beaucoup de Jedi. Mais ce n'était pas ce que j'attendais pour vous. Je vous voyais grand, puissant, terrifiant – un bras droit à ma hauteur.

Quand j'ai contasté l'étendue de vos blessures, mon inquiétude a encore grandi. Je savais que, bien que vous étiez toujours vivant, vous ne le seriez pas longtemps, et qu'aucune machine ne pourrait à la fois vous faire survivre et garder intacte votre puissance. Il fallait pour cela que je vous transmette de la force vitale, provenant directement de quelqu'un encore vivant. C'est un vieux rituel Sith.

Et qui de mieux comme candidat que votre chère épouse, Padmé, que vous avez vous-même étranglée avec toute la haine et la colère dont vous étiez capable ?

M'assurer de sa mort était la meilleure façon de vous garder à mon service, sans que vous n'ayez eu la tentation de repasser de l'autre côté. Vous en rendre coupable, alors qu'il s'agissait de mon idée, vous privera de tout lien humain, et vous laissera entièrement à mon service. Si l'amour de votre vie, ainsi que les enfants qu'elle portait, venait à mourir, mon très cher apprenti, vous seriez si terrassé, votre vie n'aurait plus aucun but, et il ne me resterait plus qu'à vous cueillir au creux de ma main.

C'est donc pour cela que vous êtes désormais lié à moi, puisque j'ai réalisé le rituel. Si je venais à mourir, vous mourriez avec moi. C'est comme cela que je pourrais déjouer toute tentative d'assassinat de votre part. Parce que vous sauriez qu'en me condamnant, vous vous condamneriez aussi.

Il est ironique d'être vivant grâce à la mort de sa femme, et encore plus d'avoir sa survie liée à celle de l'homme qui l'a tuée. Ne trouvez-vous pas, Lord Vader ?

**Author's Note:**

> Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je voulais écrire sur la folie de Sidious, un personnage que je trouve intéressant, et encore plus depuis que j'ai lu le roman « Darth Plagueis ».  
> Maintenant que c'est fait, je pense que ma prochaine fanfiction dans ce fandom sera beaucoup plus joyeuse et drôle, puisque j'ai eu une idée de crack!fic en écrivant celle-ci. x)


End file.
